


Pants Down secrets out

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Hybrid Anti [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Anti, Hermaphrodite!Anti, Hybrid!Anti, M/M, Other, Top!Jackie, Top!Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Jackie and Marvin are happy couple. Understanding and loving. SO it's not weird when they both are also willing to have Anti joinging their bedroom times.They just did not expect that Anti is hidding some delicious anomally.In other words...Jackie and Marv are fucking Anti who happends to be hermaphrodite.
Relationships: Jackie/Anti, Jackie/Anti/Marvin, Marvin/Jackie, Marvin/anti, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Hybrid Anti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656154
Kudos: 47





	Pants Down secrets out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorp_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/gifts).



-Ah, ha, ah!- Marvin was moaning feeling Jackies dick in his body. -God, Jackie! Yes! -He screamed feeling so full. He had arms around the bigger man's torso. Scratching his back with his sharp nails and pushing back whenever Jackie pounded into him. Fucking him like his life depended on it. Bed was hitting the wall with every thrust and moans were leaving both of their lips.

Jackie bit Marvin shoulder breathing out the last growl and coming in his lovers ass.

-Fuck Marvin. - He said looking into the multicolored eyes. Stroking the man's dick. Watching him coming under him, while digging heels in his sides. -You are perfect.- Jackie said watching the man come on his hand. Sperm smearing down on his chest and stomach. So beautiful.

*-*

Jackie and Marvin where lovers. From the first time they fucked into an abandoned building to the moment when they joined the doctors house, and were fully on fucking each other almost every day when non of them was covered in bruises and wounds.

Jackie and Marvin were also best friend. And those best friend were telling each other everything. EVERY Thing. Even if they relationship could go crashing down. They both never kept secrets with each other. So it was not weird that when Jackie was following someone elses ass in the house Marvin knew exactly what he was thinking.

-He has nice ass.- Marvin admitted, curling more to Jackies chest when they were watching movie in the living room. They gaze never on the screen but on the guy, that was walking into the kitchen and leaving with the hot coffee. Pacing around becouse of his nervous behavior. Something pissed him off and so both Jackie and Marvin even if cuddled togheter were following his movements back and forth. Not even hiding the fact they are checking up his body.

-What the fuck are you two fucking idiots gawking at?! - Anti's scream was heard and the cup flew in Jackies direction.

The mug stopped right in front of his face, magical green cloud flying it down on the coffee table.

-Thanks kitty. - Said Jackie kissing Marvins cheek.

Anti grunted hating that he can never has his way of hitting those two. They were always so fucking ready for everything, like they just knew what will happen. And what's worse they are in such a strong relationship, that Jackie did not even flinch when the cup was flying into his direction. He new Marvin would stop it.

Jackie smiled at him, pissing him even more with that handsome face and Anti hated him on so many levels. He stomped out of the room. Hitting every door in the house with much more force than needed.

-I would love to fuck him. - Jackie whispered to Marvins ear. And Marvin nodded. Blushing a little when he felt tounge on his ear. - I would love to see you with him as well. - He said bitting cats ear.

Marvin shivered, feeling stronger mans hand on his hips.

He turned to him and circled a hand on his clothed chest. -Maybe we should made the decision in the bedroom, hm? - He smiled at his lover. Pointy teeth showing with the glint in his eyes.

*-*

Marvin was the first to show up in Antis room few days later. He and Jackie were talking a lot about taking Anti in one of theirs nighty activities. Jackie was busy lately so Marvin was stuck with being horny. And he hoped that Tonight He and Jackie would fuck themself like rabbits. But the idea occured to him. That maybe Anti could be a good addition to their sexual life. Both of them agreed earlier that yes. They do want to fuck Anti. So why not just make it happen tonight?

-What, the fuck, are you doing here, asshole? - Anti slammed his doors looking at the man sitting on his gaming chair.

\- I came here with a proposition. - Said the man fixing his mask. His long fingers curling on it and taking it off after a moment. He sure knows how handsome he is under that masks, so he just flicks his bangs to show his eyes even more to Antis dislike. Anti gulps seeing that the magician is serious.

He steps back. Resting his back on his closed door. Arms crossed on chest, he feels akward, his aura changes showing little sparks around him. He is nervous, ready to flee if there is a need. And Marvin sees that.

-Well...go on.- Anti says trying to show that he does not give a fuck. But his eyes are flickering to the side, not wanting to look at the man.

Marvin shifts himself laying his elbow on his knees watching Anti, staring directly at his eyes.

-You see…- He talks with his hands. - I would love you to join me and Jackie in ours late night activities. - He says purring at the last word.

Greeneyed man seems to not connect the dots at first, until he blinks few times and straightens himself. -WH̸A̶T ? - He screams with sparkles following the sound. -What kind of proposition is that?! - He says walking closer to the man. - Are you cra…

Marvin stops his ranting with a single finger to his lips. -You don't have to agree now. Just consider it. - He says leaning closer to the man. Standing right in front of him. His finger shifts falling down, soothing on his bandaged neck and digging into the collar, pulling it down to shows Antis collarbone. -Think about it. - Anti hears it in his hear. And feels a kiss on his cheek. - We just really want to fuck with you. - He says and he disapears in the cloud of green mist.

Anti is red in the face. He still feels Marvins touch on his body and the kiss is burning his cheek. He glitches few times, jumping in different places.

-Hell no.- he says to himself and just sits in his chair. Left alone in his toughts.

*-*

Jackie is in his room next week. Of course for the exact same reason. But thankfully he is more respective. Knocking on his door instead of just being in his room.

Anti opens and sighs knowing exactly what Jackie wants.

-I told Marvin arleady, that you both should fuc̷k ̕of̸f .

-We want to fuck ye, tho. - Jackie said watching him like a hawk looking at prey. He licks his lips while glaring at Antis whole existance. - Can we talk? - Jackie asks closing bedroom door behind him and walks closer to Anti. Seeing the clean bandages on the desk he picks them up and starts to put them on Greeneyed mans neck. -You don't have to agree right away. - Jackie says, being suprisingly gentle with his touch. Glitch always assumed the man just had this power and never knew how to be gentle. But here he is purring at the touch on his scarred neck. Feeling safer than ever.

Jackie smiles it was not first time that he sees Anti so close, so vulnerable and so cute. Sitting in front of him with this perfect lean body.

-But consider it. - He whispers to his ear. - We both knew you are not sexualy active. - Jackie says seeing the man tense. Green eyes averting the blue ones. He wants to decline it, but he knows theres no way that Jackie would believe him.

-The fact that im not horny rabbit like you does not mean…! - he starts but is, once again, shushed by the hand on his mouth.

-Don't you want to try? - He asks. - I will be gentle with you. - He says and he finishes putting bandage on. Demon blushes and looks away.

\- Get out. – he says and pushes Jackie back. -Just go away. - he says an turns around feeling confused and scared. - I don't want to show you even an inch of my body.

Jackie furrows his brows at that. He sighs too curious to leave but also respecting Antis decision. He get's out of the room and heads back to Marvin's. Wanting to tell him of his failure.

Jackie and Marvin are trying their best not to slap Antis ass next time they see him. And also are trying their best not to say to Anti they want him again and again. Anti did not want them and they had to leave with that. But it did not stop the tension that shows itself whenever those three were in the same room.

Anti was going crazy feeling their eyes on himself and whats even worse he could never sleep without imagining those two fucking him.

Anti was glitching out and back in his room, when the next night was coming closer. Marvin stopped him once again to tell him, that they will wait for him...like almost every evening, the proposition never faded away.

He also heard Jackie whisper to him, that they would love to see him. Reasuring him that theres nothing wrong with his body. Oh how wrong this fucker was.

This fucking perfection of a man, perfect body with propably perfect dick. Walking around the house like he was a king.

Anti had to admit to himself...He wanted to and he propably gave that away by looking at those two fuckers with his dreamy eyes. But he was also so scared, nobody in the household knew. Nobody even tought that Anti might not be...a man.

*-*  
-I am not a man. - He blurts out in Marvins bedroom. Seeing both of the humans smile fade away. His gaze falls down waiting for some kind of laugh. He clenches his fists and looks away. - And I...never did it. - He says feeling ashamed. Cheeks turning dark from embarassment. He takes deep sigh. Straightens himself and is ready to glitch out. When theres a hand on his shoulder.

He was planning on blurting it out and disapear just so they would finally leave him alone in his misery. But Jackies hold was so firm on his shoulder. And then suddenly there was hug around his waist. Marvin hugging him so gently.

-Did you came here to…- Jackie starts but can't finish it. Thankfully Marvin is there.

-Would you like to try it with us? - Marvin says and watched Antis eyes.

-You don't have to be scared. - Jackie says stepping behind him and pulling him to his chest arms wraping around both of the smaller males.

Marvins eyes land on Jackies silently comunicating. They were not expecting it to be slow and careful. Marvin wanting to fuck hard, but in this situation they had to cease down and make it slow.

Magician takes Glitch's hands and makes him follow him to the bed. Jackie steps in front of it and watches both man climbs on it. Antis skin is pixelating, feeling embarassed and not really knowing what is going to happen. He sits down feeling uncomfortable, But Marvin makes him lay down on the sheets. He kisses his cheek and he looks back at the man behind the bed. Jackie takes off the shirt, being the first wanting to show a little bit of his body. Anti starring at the perfect torso and beautiful pecks of the man. Muscle line of his stomach falling down to his lowly weared pants. Anti gulps. He will never look as good as this guy.

Marvin follows Jackie taking off his own sweater. His hips curvier and looking so sexy disapearing into those too tight pants. Jackie is getting read of his jeans as well leaving him only in tight boxers hugging his cock so nicely. Anti is blushing and almost drooling at the sight of the mans huge buldge. Marvins chuckle at the little hic coming out of Greeneyed mans lips. He kisses his cheeks and murmurs. That he also finds that suprisingly hot. Telling him that Jackie's dick is not only good looking. As the teaser for the activity they are going to have. Jackie climbes to the bed and is kissing Marvin passionately, He holds his head close but while Marvins eyes are closed his are starring directly into Antis. Wanting him to see how he makes Marvin squirm just with his tounge.

Marvin pushes him away. Gently, but hard enough to make him look back and ask what's wrong.

-I want you to kiss, Anti. - Marvin says looking embarassed himself. It's weird to admit that to your boyfriend after all.

Anti is blushing and holding on the sheets being to focused on the guys in front of him to do anything, just laying there and watching. He is hot and his inside are burning. Jackie bows down and puts his hand on Antis cheeks. Liking for some reason that Marvin is watching him with those perfect cat eyes of his.

-As you wish, kitty – He says. Breath hitting Antis lips. It's a mere milisecond later that Jackie puts their lips togheter, kissing him gently. His hand grips on the Greeneyed mans sides and they smooth there. Not willing yet to pull on his clothes.

Antis hand on other side are starting to grip hard on the sheets. And its Marvins hand that guides him to put them on Jackies scarred back.

Jackie pulls and looks into Antis eyes. -Can I take off your shirt? - He asks knowing that if Anti is so insecure he will be doing everything to make him comfortable. So the question even if annoying lefts his lips. - Are you okay with it? - He asks and kisses Antis lips once again. This time just a peck. To finish his question. Anti nods. Not scared for them seeing his torso. It's the lower regions he is not so eager to show them.

Jackie is slowly pulling up the shirt not wanting to make the man to reject his decision he pulls the shirt up and takes it off. Seeing that Antis chest is not anything that he expected. He looks so normal that he just shares look with Marvin who is now thinking about what Anti meant with his earlier confesion.

Anti is looking away, it's not like nobody looked at his chest, but those two are starring way too much.

-You have nice body.- Says Marvin nibbing on his neck. His hand is on his chest scratching gently on his pecktoral. -Do not know what you were so afraid of.

Oh you will see. Thinks Anti looking at Marvins pale chest, looking so lean and smooth compared to the human statue that was Jackie. He looked down, and could see that their members were pushing through the clothing. Jackies dick going so far that its head was poking out of his boxers and Anti was willing to touch it. He gulped and looked to the side. Seeing Marvin taking off his own jeans with his boxers showing that his dick, smaller than Jackies, was not small at all. At least not now that it was hard and poking up. Curving slightly to the left, with little vine next to the base. His balls were small, but it was not part that Anti was interested in. Marvin streched himself and got back on the bed. Jackie was now kissing Antis neck and chest going lower wanting to prepare Anti for stripping his pants.

-You are so cute, Anti. - Marvin says to his ear, and theres a kiss following the words. Long fingers curling in his hair and pulling gently.

Anti hiccups feeling Jackies Hand paming him though his black trousers. He moans. Jackie is feeling his lenghts and he seems really confused with Anti's declaration earlier.

Jackie looks at Marvin waiting for him. Marvins lean once again to Antis ear.

-Can Jackie takes off your pants?

Anti shivers, his hands are now on his pants holding strongly on the hem, not wanting them to move.

-I…-He says and looks away. -Jackie looks really sad and watched Marvins face. Marvins looks down on the boy that seems to glitch out in every second if they will not calm him down.

-Hey, ey, it's okay, baby boy. - Marvin purrs in Anti's ear. -We will take care of you. - He says, and Anti hates that they don't know, don't understand. But he is so scared, too scared for his mouth to say them, and too scared to let them see by themselves. But Marvin is there holding his cheek in his palms. -Do you want us to continue? - Marvin asks. His breath falling right on Antis lips.

And Antis hips jump. When there are kisses on his hips and lower stomach. Both of the boy trying to sooth him with genlte touches. Marvins hands is going down. Touching lean body of the man under him. Taking one of his hands. Unclenching the death grip and interlacing their fingers togheter.

-It's okay. Anti. - He whispers. -Can we continue? - He asks once again. Glancing down and seeing that Jackie is mouthing on the Antis Crotch. Wanting to see what the man is hiding.

Jackies hand is going up on Antis tight, moving up and clenching on the mans other hand. Curled so tightly around the material of his pants. He looks at him. Seeing those greens glow. He smiles gently. And he somehow just knows what to say to make Anti nod with agreement.

-We will not do anything wrong, Anti.

Jackie lets go of Antis hand wanting him to hold on something he guides it to Marvins hip. Watching Antis confused glances. Their both were alway willing to share. It's not weird for them, but it might be weird for others. He pulls down Antis pants and spreads his legs wanting to see Antis pefect asshole. But he gasp when he sees what Anti was talking about. Understanding the pure embarassment coming from Antis voice.

Marvin yelps, feeling how Antis nails diggs into his hips.

-Shhh, baby boy. You are okay.- He whispers, not sure what happened. But Jackie...Jackie looks like pure animal right now. His pupils so huge and starring right into Antis eyes.

-This is amazing, Anti. - He says and comes closer to kiss Anti. The kiss too fast and too strong for what they have agreed earlier, and Marvin is curious he lets Jackie take hold of Anti and moves back to see what Jackie was talking about. And he himself turns red seeing what Jackie was reffering too.

Anti is not man, but he is not woman either. He is a pure existing hybrid of a human being. With both perfect holes and a avarage dick standing proud from all the teasing. His pussy is perfect. His asshole is pretty pink. His dick is decorated with few small dots under the head.

Marvins pupils are turning fully into cat eyes. Feeling the sheer animal energy filling him. He never in his life saw a human that perfect. And he leans down wanting to take closer look. He pushes on Jackies thigh to make him move aside a little. Jackie does it now watching Marvins face. Still kissing Antis lips from time to time.

Greeneyed man gasp and his hips move when he suddenly feels marvin fingers touching his pussy, getting his lips aside and getting his finger inside.

Marvin is just deeping it in, listening to the wet sounds leavin Antis body.

Jackie growl in Antis ears feeling so hot right now. Just hearing those sounds and seeing Marvins eyes flickering with his own primal needs is making him crazy.

-Anti - he growls in Antis ear. - Can we fuck you? - He says, his attempt to be calm fails him and he bites Antis ear. Not hard, but hard enough to make Anti squirm.

-Jackie. - He hears from Marvin who is teasing Antis pussy with his finger. - Could you pull him up? - He says wanting to change position.

Jackie nods and shifts them. He first takes off his boxers and Anti drools. Jackie is huge just like his whole body his dick is just as big. Pink head and long tick shaft poking slightly to the right. So perfect and oh god, Anti realizes that he wants it in him. In both holes.

He moans at the tought and soon Jackie is shifting him making him sit and lay down on Jackies chest. Huge dick poking into his back, and hand circling on his stomach.

Marvin is kneeling in front of him, and looking at him with those animal eyes. He comes closer and kisses Anti hard, lips of other man landing on his shoulder and teeth scratching lightly his skin.

His body buzzes slightly. Making both man moan, when they feel little glitches come thought them as well. Jackie is the one that closes his hand on Antis dick, feeling the need to pump the man and make him moan into his ear. Anti moves his head back wanting another hungry kiss from the man. But he jumps, when Marvin is putting finger in him wanting to feel this weird body by himself.

Fluids are leaking out of him. Falling down and even coating his asshole. Marvin smirks, seeing how it is just so natural for Anti to be this prepared for them. He takes his other hand and teases Antis asshole as well. Wanting to find if he can feel both of his finger inside the man. He is satisfied when Anti moans and his hips jump. He himself not knowing how sensitive he is in those regions. He could come right here if not for Jackie stopping the harsh strokes on his dick and growling at Marvin.

-Come here, kitty. - Jackie says right next to Antis ear, wanting the man to come and kiss them.   
And Marvin kisses Jackie first wanting this man to knew he stills find him as attractive, even if Antis holes are way more interesting at this moment.

He pulls back from the kiss and they both stare at each other. Marvin moves Antis head to the side and kisses his lips making him moan and kiss back eagerly with the tounge.

Jackie soon joins them and there are two tounges teasing Antis mouth. It's hot, it's sexy and it's wet. The drool coming out of their mouths.

Anti is so focused on their kiss that he does not feel Jackies Hands coming down his side. The grip on his ass is strong and bruising. He gasps at the sudden touch. And its Marvin who gets to take the gasp right inside his mouth.

-So beautiful. - Anti hears in ear. Jackies voice deeper than ever. Marvin takes Antis arms and make him lay them on his shoulders. He himself sits in front of Anti positioning himself. Their legs tangled togheter.

-Can we fuck you?- Marvin repeats Jackies earlier question, and Anti nods. Feeling his heart beating to hard and fast in his chest. Jackie once again lifts him. The man so strong that his arms do not even tremble at the mans weight. He shifts himself and just unders Antis body. Marvin as well is preparing himself shifting his legs to lay on top of Jackies and making Anti lay on him so Jackie could do the rest.

Marvin moans when he feels Jackies hand on his dick positioning him to push it in Antis pussy, while he himself is gently putting Anti down on his cock as well.

Both man gasps when their dicks are hugged with perfectly wet and tight space.

-Oh god. - Marvin says feeling how Anti is clenching hard on him. Jackie moves up and Anti moans with both pain and sheer pleasure. He was not sure what it was about this but he never felt like this. He was never so sensitive, not even in his alone session he felt so….wanted.

Jackie grunts and makes Anti sit fully on him. Marvin is shifting not comfortable enough, but also pushing up wanting to fuck Anti arleady.

He can feel Antis cock bounce on his stomach and it's so bizzare to know that the man is so unique.

He wants to feel Jackies cock as well so he shifts once more and pounds into Anti.

Both man gasp feeling Marvin's cock move.

-Fuck...This so so good. - Whispers Jackie, licking Antis ear. - You are so perfect for us, baby. - He says pushing himself, and now it's Marvin that gasp at the movement.

They both start to move, Marvin looking down watching Antis dick jump with every movement.

Jackie pushes forward, wanting to take a lead. He makes Marvin lay down on his back. Anti falls on his chest, and both of their dicks slip out of his holes. But It's not a problem Jackie is once again positioning them pushing deeper inside. Marvin is holding himself. Knowing That Jackie wants to be in charge. He lets the man take control.

Anti is panting mess. Not knowing what to do.

Marvin sees that and makes him kiss him. Having Antis Lips right in front of him. Anti is Gasping when Jackie starts moving them, wanting to make it work for both of his lovers.

They all gasps, and moans are leaving their lips when Jackie and Marvin are pushing Harder. They are both synchronized and willing to continue with harsher movements. But they stop themself wanting to check on Anti.

Marvins looks at the man putting hand on his face and whispering softly to his lips.

-You okay? - He asks, seeing the boys trembling lips. The man nods not having anything to say. He pants. And then groans when Jackie fucks him. Hard this time not wanting to stops anymore. Jackie growls. His lips are landing on Antis back and shoulder. His teeth scratching on the pale skin.

Marvin is moaning, but he wants more, so he takes Antis hand and tells him to stroke himself. While his hand is going slightly under Antis cock feeling where his cock is inside of him. He touches his clit and starts to massage.

Anti yelps and drool falls down his chin when he feels the amount of overstimulation.

He clenches on both of boys and comes when another thrust is once more harder than the earlier one.

Jackie and Marvin are still moving in him. This time Marvin pushes faster wanting to reach his climax. And Jackie slows down almost there ready to come.

Jackie takes a hold of Marvins hair and pulls him up kissing just above Anti shoulder. Making him hear the growls and wet sounds on his tounge. Anti pants and feel both mans fill him with their comes the feeling too weird for his liking, but when all of them fall down on the bed panting badly. He finds out he does not really mind.

He closes his eyes it's only black he sees.

*-*

-Anti, thank God. - Marvin says looking terrified. - We thought we lost you. - He hugs Anti tightly.

-You collapsed – says Jackie seeing how his lover is squeezing the life, once again, of off the greeneyed. He pulls Marvin to himself kissing his cheek and leans down to kiss Antis forehead. - You were perfect. – He says and kisses antis lips.

Anti is dazed, his ears are ringing and all things he sees are blury. But he sure felt that soft kiss and heard those little compliments. His cheeks are turning darker once again, liking how Jackies voice is rough after their activity.

-Would you like to join me in shower? - He hears Jackie voice right in his ear. -Marvin took one arleady and I would love some company – He asks. Kissing on Antis neck.

Anti looks at Marvin and Marvin is smiling lightly. Nodding to show that he is okay with it.

Anti looks back at Jackie. Jackie smiles and looks at Marvin. Marvins comes down and kisses Anti as well. Both of their tounges now teasing his own.

He feels so good and so tired, but he finds out he does not mind joining Jackie at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if Hermaphrodite or Hybrid are the right words to describe Anti in this  
> If im wrong, please let me know :3


End file.
